The Wedding of Harry Potter
by dbzdragonlanceman
Summary: The long awaited wedding of Harry Potter. Builds on universe created in Year of Discovery and Spirit of Time.


The Wedding of Harry Potter

Ginny awoke on the first morning of the last week of her time at Hogwarts. She had finished her N.E.W.T.'s the weekend before, and now it was the last week of term. She smiled with the thought that she would be spending most of this week planning her wedding to the Boy-Who-Lived. That was how the rest of the world knew him, but to her he was just Harry, the boy she loved. He also happened to be her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which was a situation that had led to some interesting debacles throughout the course of the last year. Only second to this was the number of incidents that had occurred between Neville and Luna, as Neville was now the Herbology Professor. Never before had Hogwarts experienced two professors that were dating seventh year students, and McGonagall had been at something of a loss as to how to deal with the situation properly. In the end, everyone had merely made jokes about it and the year had thankfully passed, and all the awkwardness that it had brought would be passing with it. For in just over one week's time, Ginny and Harry would be married. Ginny Weasley would finally become Ginny Potter. This would be the day that she had been waiting for her entire life.

After all this musing, Ginny finally got up out of bed and walked into the Head Girl's bathroom, where she went through her normal morning routine. She walked down the stairs into the common room, where she received the normal amount of appreciative stares from the younger year boys who all had crushes on her. She was met outside the portrait hole in front of the Fat Lady by none other than Luna Lovegood. Ginny smiled and said, "How does it feel to know that this will be our last week of class?"

Luna grinned back, "I'm glad to finally be finished. I'm ready to go help Daddy with the Quibbler."

Ginny giggled, "I'm sure you are. I will just have to wait on my N.E.W.T. results to find out what jobs that I am eligible for."

Luna patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about that too much. With Harry tutoring you mentally and magically, I wouldn't be surprised if you received all O's."

Ginny laughed, "I can just imagine what that would do to Hermione. She will be most upset if I beat her as well. She stewed enough over Harry's scores last year."

The two girls walked downstairs to the Great Hall where each of them met the eyes of their boyfriends at the staff table before separating and going to their respective house tables for breakfast. Harry grinned and waved as he took a sip of his orange juice from the staff table where he sat between Neville and McGonagall. After a few minutes Snape came barreling into the Great Hall with hair and robes in Gryffindor colors.

Harry looked over at Ginny and winked before commenting, "Why, Severus, I didn't know that you were this delighted over Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup again. I'm glad that you are being such a good sport about it. Students, I believe that Professor Snape deserves a round of applause for his graceful acceptance of defeat."

All of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws jumped to their feet and began applauding, while the Slytherins mumbled under their breath. Snape snapped, "Silence!" Then, he continued in a deadly voice, "Potter, I know that you had something to do with this, so don't deny it."

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Severus. I am a professor, and I have no need for frivolous pranks. I'm sure that it was a member of the student body that performed this admirable charm work on your clothes and hair, but since it will be impossible to prove who did this, then it is also impossible to punish them. So, I suggest that you accept the prank in good graces, and take your seat. Making a big deal out of it will only spur more students on to do similar things at a later date."

Snape grumbled under his breath as he made his way around the staff table and took his seat. Everyone returned to their meals, and a few moments later, Hermione and Ron walked through the front doors of the Great Hall. Ginny leaped up excitedly, and ran over to them. She gave them both a hug before saying, "What are the two of you doing here?"

Hermione looked at her oddly before replying, "Didn't Harry tell you? He invited us up to the castle, so that I could help you get ready for the wedding. I know you already have your dress, and the guest list made out, but you haven't sent out the invitations, and we will have to decorate for the wedding since, you are using the Great Hall for the reception."

Ginny turned around to look at Harry at the staff table to find that while Hermione was talking, he had snuck up directly behind her. She looked at him sternly, "Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?"

Harry grinned, "I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, they weren't supposed to be here yet. They weren't supposed to show up until tonight. That's when your mother is arriving."

Ginny looked amazed, "Mum's coming to Hogwarts to help?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief that she would even ask this question, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Ron laughed, "Of course not. Mum wouldn't miss this for the world. Now, let's go get settled in."

The rest of the day was spent in classes that were wrapping up for the year, and Ginny took all of her free time in between classes to start planning the setup for the Great Hall with Hermione. The two of them were standing in the Great Hall discussing various ideas, when to their great surprise none other than Albus Dumbledore walked through the doors and greeted them, "Hermione, Ginny, how are you?"

Hermione smiled and asked, "What brings you to Hogwarts, Professor?"

Albus smiled, "I am no longer your teacher, Hermione, so I insist that you call me Albus."

Hermione giggled nervously, "That will take some getting used to, sir, so you will have to bear with me."

Harry walked in to hear this statement, "What will take some getting used to?" Then, he smiled at Dumbledore as he walked up to kiss Ginny on the cheek in greeting, "I see that you have arrived, Albus. I hope you have been enjoying your time off."

Albus nodded, "Yes, I have. And now, Hermione, I believe that Harry has asked you a question."

Hermione smiled, "He instructed me to start calling him Albus, but I told him that would take some adjusting to."

Harry shrugged as he put his arm around Ginny, "Not really, you just do it. I've been calling him by his first name for awhile now. It wasn't really that big of a deal."

Ginny laughed, "It's just a little bit different for you than it is for us though."

Albus smiled down at Ginny and asked, "And exactly why is different for Harry than it is for you, Ginny?"

Ginny stated the obvious, "Most people address you by your title because they are either intimidated by your power, or they hold you in awe for the same reason. It is difficult to be casual around people that you perceive to be your superiors. Harry doesn't have that problem. His power exceeds even yours."

Harry chuckled and Albus joined him. Harry looked over at the aged ex-Headmaster, "The lady makes an excellent point, my old friend."

Dumbledore continued chuckling as he returned, "I knew there must be a reason that you were marrying her, Harry."

Ginny looked affronted and said, "Hey!"

Hermione giggled as Harry continued the light hearted banter, "I can think of several more besides her intelligence. She's also quite beautiful, daring, and she makes me laugh."

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Is that all?"

Harry shook his head, "Of course not, but we're getting married in a week, and if I stood here and named all your good qualities, then you wouldn't have time to plan the wedding because it would get here before I got finished."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Damn."

Ginny smiled and said, "I think that will do for now. I have a wedding to plan. Come, Hermione, let's get busy."

Harry pecked Ginny on the cheek again, and then nodded his head toward Albus, "Let's leave them to their work. Would you like to sit in on my next class? Then, we can sit and talk in my office. I have a bottle of brandy waiting for the occasion."

Albus smiled merrily as his eyes broke into their customary twinkle, "I would be honored to join you, Harry. I can think of no better company to have at this moment."

The two most powerful wizards in the world made their way towards Harry's classroom. Once they were out of earshot of the others, the twinkling eyes and smiling faces vanished from the two. Harry asked tersely, "So, are the rumors true, Albus? What have you discovered?"

Albus sighed, "I see that you still get right down to business, Harry. Yes, I'm afraid that the rumors are true. Voldemort has indeed risen again. At least in a sense. It is not his true self, nor his true power. However, if this new threat is left unchecked, then it is possible that he will regain the powers that he had before you destroyed him."

Harry asked patiently as the two continued to walk down the corridors of the castle, "How did he do it? I know that I destroyed his essence completely."

Albus sighed yet again, "It seems that both of us underestimated both Voldemort's intelligence, forethought, and cunning. He preserved part of himself within a magical object, and the few of his followers that we have not yet located, have used that to return him to some semblance of life. From what I gathered before they managed to flee from my spies, Voldemort is still very weak, but he will gain in strength slowly. If we can locate him again, then you will be able to destroy him once again. Hopefully, this will be the last of his schemes to achieve immortality."

Harry let out the breath that he had been holding during Albus' explanation, and then said resignedly, "Well, it seems that we have no choice. We must reassemble the Order. It will take all of our resources to track down these rogues. However, I think that we should wait until after the wedding this weekend. I want all of the students to have gone home, so that we can use the castle as a base of operation, as opposed to Grimmauld Place. I don't particularly enjoy returning to that house if I don't have to."

Albus nodded, "I understand, Harry. I know that Ginny and you have had little time to be happy, and here I am preparing to drag you off into another battle."

Harry shrugged, "She knew that I would be fighting off things of this nature when she chose me. She knew that it would be a lifelong thing as well, so I don't think she will be too upset, as long as we don't tell her until after the wedding. If we do anything to upset her planning of the wedding, then I fear for our safety. That Weasley temper is dangerous."

Albus chuckled, "I have noticed. I know that you love her very much, Harry, but I do not envy you on the days she is angry."

The two of them arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and walked inside to find The Sixth Year N.E.W.T. class sitting attentively in their seats. Harry walked behind his desk and said clearly, "Class, as you can see, we have a guest with us today. I'm sure you all remember Professor Dumbledore. He will be observing my teaching today, and I expect you all to impress him with your vast knowledge of advanced shielding techniques."

Harry continued his class, and then afterwards the two of them sat down in Harry's office to open the aforementioned bottle of brandy. They sat down and began talking, before Harry slapped his hand against his forehead in exasperation. He said quickly, "I almost forgot. Ginny decided that she wanted to increase the size of the wedding party. She decided that she wanted five bridesmaids along with her Matron-of Honor. So I have to have two more groomsmen."

Albus' eyebrows rose into his hairline in amusement, "Who do you have already?"

Harry replied, "Ron is my best man, and Remus, Neville, and Hagrid are my current groomsmen."

Albus suggested, "Why not get two more of the Weasley brothers?"

Harry shook his head, "I can't. Ginny knew that I would have a terrible time trying to pick among them, so she decided that all of them had to be ushers. That way I wouldn't have to pick among them, and they would still be in the wedding. So, I was wondering, if you would be one of them, Albus?"

Albus chuckled, "I would be delighted, Harry. Who does Ginny have as her wedding party?"

Harry replied, "Well, Hermione is her Matron of Honor of course. The bridesmaids are Luna, Minerva, Tonks, Katie, and her friend Sherry. I think that Fred and George talked her into asking Katie. Although, Ginny and Katie did get to be pretty good friends in my sixth year, so it may have been her own idea. I'm not for sure, and I'm afraid to ask."

The two wizards continued to talk until dinner. The rest of the week flew by, and it was time for the leaving feast. Minerva stood up in front of the hall, "It is time to say farewell to another year at Hogwarts. This is my first leaving speech as Headmistress, so I am not entirely sure what to say. I hope you all have enjoyed this year as much as I have. Some of you will be returning home on the train tomorrow, and for those of you that do, I wish a good summer. For those of you that are remaining for the wedding tomorrow, I look forward to celebrating the union of two of our most popular students. Now, I believe it is time to award the House Cup." 

It came as no surprise to anyone that Gryffindor won the House Cup, again. Once the presentation was over, Mcgonagall clapped her hands together, and said, "Let's eat."

The next morning, Harry went down into the Great Hall in his red and gold dress robes with the Gryffindor seal impressed upon the back. The entire groom's party was outfitted in similar dress robes minus the seal. The Sword of Gryffindor gleamed in a hip sheath at Harry's side.

Ron looked around counting and asked, "So, Harry, I see that Professor Dumbledore is robed like us, but who did you get to be the fifth groomsman?"

Harry snorted and suppressed a laugh as the other groomsman walked up to hear the answer to that question, and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so you will just have to wait to see who it is."

Neville laughed, "It can't be that surprising, Harry. Unless Voldemort is going to walk in and do it."

Harry grinned, "That's not to far off the mark." He nodded his head toward the doors of the Great Hall.

The rest of his party turned and froze in shock as Severus Snape walked into the room dressed in dazzling Gryffindor colors. Neville and Ron both breathed quietly, "Blood Hell!"

Remus swallowed and muttered, "I couldn't have said it better myself." The three of them turned to find Albus and Harry smirking at them.

Ron asked, "How did you pull that off?"

Harry shrugged, "I asked. He said yes. Its that simple."

Neville said incredulously, "You mean you asked him and he just said yes."

Snape thundered behind him, "Yes, Longbottom, that is what happened. Is there a problem?"

Neville turned around slowly and eyed Snape, "Are you under the impression that I am still your student to intimidate, Severus?"

Snape appeared surprised that Neville addressed him so casually, but refrained from commenting on the fact. Remus held out his hand to Severus, and said, "Welcome to the party.

Harry looked at them as everyone began to be guided to their seats by the four other Weasley boys, "Does everyone remember their order?"

All of them nodded, "Good, get to your places." Each of them slapped Harry and the back and whispered good luck as they departed for the Entrance Hall.

Quickly enough everyone was settled and the music began. The first couple through the doors was Hagrid and Sherry. They made their way down the aisle, and once they were almost to Harry, Remus and Tonks appeared in the doorway. Neville and Luna were just behind them, with Albus and Minerva being the next couple. Snape and Katie Bell were next, and they were followed by Ron and Hermione. The bridesmaids were each in an elaborate gown/robe combination in gold with red stitching. Once the entire party was assembled around Harry, the music changed slightly, and Ginnny appeared in the doorway. Her gown/robe combo was in pure dazzling white with gold and red stitching. She made her way slowly up the aisle as Harry held his breath at her beauty. Harry was so captivated that he heard very little of the ceremony as it progress for he couldn't take his eyes off of his beloved Ginny. He managed to take her hand and exchange rings with her at the appropriate points, and said, "I do," when it was necessary. At the end of the ceremony he pulled Ginny to him and they shared their first kiss of many as husband and wife.

A/N: It has taken much longer than I originally anticipated to produce this short due to a massive case of writer's block, moving, computer troubles, and internet problems with Bellsouth at my new home. I used part of this to set up the plot for my next short story, but no promises on when it will be out. I hope that you all enjoy this, and as always, I appreciate any reviews. I'm going to attempt to have the next chapter of What if Harry Had said out by the end of next week. Barring accidents, I might have it sooner than then.


End file.
